The invention relates to a furniture drive, embodied as a double drive, for moving parts of a piece of furniture relative to one another.
Such furniture drives are known in general and serve, for example, as adjustment drives for the movement or adjustment of parts of a lattice structure relative to one another. EP 0 372 032 B1 discloses a furniture drive, embodied as a double drive, for the adjustment of parts of a piece of furniture relative to one another, and is provided with two drive units. Each drive unit of the known furniture drive cooperates with a pivot lever that in the assembled position of the furniture drive is in functional connection with the part of the piece of furniture that is to be adjusted. With the known furniture drive, each drive unit has a linearly movable drive element that is in functional connection with the pivot lever for pivoting the latter. In this connection, the pivot lever is embodied as an angle lever upon which the linearly movable drive element, which is formed by a spindle nut that is disposed on an adjusting spindle, exerts a push for pivoting the pivot lever, and is thus in functional connection with the pivot lever.
DE 38 420 78 C2 discloses a furniture drive, embodied as a double drive, for the adjustment of parts of a piece of furniture relative to one another and is provided with two drive units, each drive unit being provided with a linearly movable drive element in the form of a spindle nut that is held on an adjusting spindle in such a way as to be protected against torsion and to be moved in an axial direction, and which is provided with a pivot lever for pivoting a part of a piece of furniture that the pivot lever is in functional connection with in the assembled position. For the cooperation with the pivot lever, each drive unit of the double drive of the known document is provided with a right-angled abutment member, the one holding leg of which that extends parallel to the linear movement axis of the spindle nut is connected with the spindle nut, and the other leg of which is perpendicular to the movement axis of the spindle nut and lightly acts upon that end of the pivot lever that is remote from the pivot axis.
DE 296 07 493 U1 discloses a furniture drive where formed on a spindle nut are two essentially horizontal abutment surfaces that are offset relative to one another in the direction of the movement axis, and that for the adjustment of a part of a piece of furniture, cooperate with a link lever that is provided with two lever arms that are angularly offset from one another.
The object of the invention is to provide a furniture drive, embodied as a double drive, that is simple in construction and hence economical to manufacture, and is also compact.